Bright Side of Smallville
by Hollywoodlover95
Summary: Danna moves to Smallville and is almost immediately rescued from an attack, but not by Clark Kent, by Lex. Danna and Lex develop a friendship, and for Lex it seems like true love, but he is still suspicious of her ties to Clark. Danna is Lex's new obsession; he will do anything to possess her and discover her secret... anything. No set timeline. Lex/OC.
1. Chapter 1

'_Careers Day'_? Come on, no seventeen or eighteen-year-old would like to be told about things they already know. Especially in a school assembly they don't care about.

"Hey, Dana."

I turned around in the crowd of students streaming into the auditorium. He pronounced my name wrong for the second time today; correcting 'Dana' to 'Danna' would be a thing with him, I could tell.

Billy was now beside me but I continued walking. "That's not my name. It's Danna."

He pulled me back with his strong hand and then draped his arm around my shoulder. "Aw, come on, don't be like that. I know you're new and all, so I thought I could help you—show you 'round town and stuff after school…whataya say?"

"No, thank-you."

"Why?" He asked, sighing.

"This is my seventh day at this school, I've already seen the town and, also, I don't like you in _that_ way. Now, stop this nonsense," I said, and took his arm off me and walked briskly away.

Smallville has been my home for around two weeks now and it has been so boring. My mom and dad moved here from Chicago because of their jobs with LuthorCorp.

Yeah, that, and also because I'm not a normal gal.

Ever since I turned thirteen (thank-you, good ol' puberty), I've been able to do things—things that I honestly can't control. My parents _had_ to move to a smaller town because they couldn't afford a house in Metropolis (where they work), which is a shame because there is no anonymity in small towns. So far I've been able to alienate every student at Smallville High just by being the 'new kid'. My parents don't understand what it's like because they never went through it; I was abandoned at hospital in Chicago, so I'll never know if this thing is genetic. My life, for lack of a better word, sucks—well, at least if my life sucks it makes me sound like a normal angsty teen.

Love that word…_'angsty'_. Not even a real word, but it should be.

The auditorium was packed full of high-schoolers like sardines are packed into a can—_tightly_. I was herded to a seat in the middle of the gym and, to make my claustrophobia even worse, Billy sat next to me, sucking the air intended for my lungs into his. An igloo seemed a nice place to be at that moment. Then again, what would be fun to do in an igloo? I once tried regular fishing and failed, so ice-fishing would be out of the question…

I could feel someone touching my hair.

"Could you _stop_?" I asked Billy indignantly.

He smiled. "It's so fun, though! Please, just go for a ride with me?"

I took his hand away quickly as he fiddled with my Ballerina bun. "How about you sit next to your friends? Your five minute separation from them has taken its toll, and they're about to file a missing person report."

Billy's eyes turned dark and looked at his buddies, who were watching us and laughing, but finally he left to sit next to them. I breathed in deeply. I missed my air.

Principal Lemming walked on stage and hushed everybody. "As you are all well aware, today is 'Careers Day' and so we have two guest speakers here to talk to you about their work. Please welcome journalists Lois Lane and Smallville High's own Clark Kent!"

I didn't clap like everyone else did because I was too focused on the atmosphere change in the room. I looked around everywhere to find the source of the change, but I couldn't. I felt as if I had butterflies in my stomach; kinda like the feeling you get when going down the steepest bit of a rollercoaster. My heart was in my stomach and I wanted to puke it out…What was going _on_?

**Clark's POV **

"Lois, calm down, this is just a simple speech."

"Smallville, this is a not just a 'simple speech'; think about it, we could be inspiring some young, budding journalists of the future and we cannot afford to mess this up!"

I smiled and realised she had stage fright. "Lois, don't be nervous, you'll do fine."

Her expression relaxed a bit and she looked at the crowd. "You think so? There's just so many kids out there."

"Yes, you're the best at speeches; you make them everyday to me."

Lois turned back to me, looking sour. "I do not, Smallville. Now zip it, we're going on."

I shook my head and stepped out of the shadows and on the stage. As soon as I was on the stage, I felt…sick. It was like Kryptonite, but only I wasn't weak. I was, however, out of breath and, for the fourth time in my life, sweating. I didn't know what it was, but as I looked around the room, I found the source.

While everyone was clapping, there was one girl who seemed a little out of sorts. The girl was looking all over the room and when she looked at me, she gasped. It dawned on me that she was the reason I felt sick, but how?

This girl looked at me the whole time Lois was speaking and I stole as many glances as I could of her without seeming obvious. I had to use all of my strength to focus on my own speech and it was so hard to not rush and blow it. It was really tricky talking to students focusing in school when I was barely doing so myself.

When I finished my speech and sat down in my seat again, the girl had vanished. Maybe she was affected by Kryptonite? Maybe she was like me? It didn't seem logical, but this was Smallville and those were the only conclusions I could draw up.

I had to find and talk to her somehow.

**Danna's POV **

That bastard!

That guy _Clark_ was the one who was making me feel so weird. How was that possible? No one ever made me feel that way before, so why him? I saw him looking at me, like he knew what I was and, though I wanted to know more about him, I had to leave. I had to vomit.

Not even one moment after he had finished his speech, once everyone had stood up to applaud him, I ran down my aisle and out the gymnasium door. I saw Billy looking at me on my way out, giving me the 'what the…?' look, but I only looked at him for a second as I tried desperately to keep the contents of my stomach from pouring out onto the corridor.

I got to the bathroom, let my stomach out, washed my mouth and thanked God I had a mint. I felt so crap that the only though going through my mind was that I had to leave this place _now_, just get out of here. With everyone still in assembly, it was easy to get my bag and walk out of school.

Once I knew I was a couple streets away, I relaxed and walked on for five minutes in peace. When I was about halfway home, I heard someone running up behind me, so I turned around, thinking it was that guy Clark. My eyes fell upon Billy instead, and he was only meters away from me.

"What are you doing? Are you _stalking_ me now?" I asked, turning away, but he stopped me by grabbing my wrist and making me face him.

I stared as his fingers went white from the grip he had on my wrist, and then back into his eyes. There was something different about him; his usual joking self was replaced by an angry, disturbed young man.

"Hey, I _tried_ talking to you. I _complimented_ you, I was good to you, but I get _nothing_ back? You made me look like a fool back there!" He yelled, pulling my arm, causing me to crash against him.

His emotions were already making me weak. "Please—just calm down, okay?"

"_Calm down?!_ I can't sleep anymore, I can't eat and I can't stop thinking about you! All this time I've had to act all nice just hoping you would notice me—I'm tired of all that!"

I could feel it now; my vision blurring, my knees about to give way. I struggled with whatever energy I had left, which wasn't a lot. I felt one of Billy's hands on the back of my neck, the other on my hip. There was no chance to stop him leaning his head towards my face and—

I could just make out the sound of a car pulling up beside us, but I couldn't turn my head to see it. But then I heard footsteps and a man's voice shouting, and so thinking this was my chance for help, I hit Billy with everything I had left in me.

Thankfully the man noticed. "Let go of her!"

Billy let go of me completely, but I had had too much contact with him and I wasn't able to keep standing. The man, who was only a few steps away from us, rushed over and caught me. Once the man was distracted with me, Billy, I could see, took the opportunity to flee the scene.

"Are you alright? Do you need to go to the hospital?" He asked, looking down over me.

The last thing I saw were his eyes and then everything went white. This man's contact was different to other people. It took only a second to succumb to his emotions, unlike it taking a minute with Billy. I felt so much pain from him and I let out a few tears before the blinding white turned into black and I was out.

**Clark's POV **

After Lois and I got off stage, I made an excuse to go to the bathroom, but instead I was going after that girl. It wasn't long ago when she left, five/six minutes tops, she couldn't have gone far.

When I got out of the building, I tried listening to tell which way she went. The streets at this time of the day were empty and all I had to do was go after whatever voice or breathing I heard first. I heard her, she was about two or three miles away, and she wasn't alone. I could hear her breathing rapidly and then all of a sudden, it slowed down to almost nothing, as if she were sleeping. The other person was breathing hard, but he wasn't puffed out.

"Hello, can you hear me? Hey, wake up," the person said, and I knew straight away who it was.

I sped over to them, but hid a little way back. Lex would definitely be suspicious if I turned up, but it wasn't me I was worried about in that sense, it was her. If she was like me or affected by Kryptonite, she would be in trouble if Lex got wind of _anything_.

I saw him holding her in his arms and, judging by him wanting to wake her up, he wasn't the one responsible for her current condition. The only conclusion that came to mind was that she had fainted, but why? Was she hurt? Had Lex found out about her already? Was she careless with her power? Was fainting a side effect of her power? Did she even have a power?

Whatever the cause of her fainting, Lex couldn't wake her.

"Come on, wake up," he tried again, shaking and tapping her slightly, but still there was no reaction. He picked her up carefully and brought her over to his Porsche, he held her against the car as he opened the passenger door for her, and gently put her in. He went back for the backpack she presumably had dropped and then drove off with her.

The only places he could go were the medical center and his mansion, but because he didn't know her and she could be hurt, he'd have to go to the center.

I had to get back to Lois, so I would have to visit the hospital later. I just hoped she was okay and that Lex wouldn't bother her.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes, struggling to keep them open against the bright fluorescent light above me, but as I blinked it became less and less of a problem. My vision was just a little bit out of focus— though it would be clear again soon—and I slowly sat up, still feeling just a little bit wonky.

There was a man dressed all in black (save for a navy shirt) sitting in the chair two meters away from the bed, playing with his smart phone. He looked up and put the phone away when he saw me sit up. His face was in the dream I had just had, just fragments here and there, of him young and like he was now. There was so much emotional pain in his life and my body seemed to just overload on it and had to do a forced shutdown.

The man opened the door, stopping a nurse to get the doctor, and then he came over to my bedside. He looked at me for a second before speaking. "Hi, Danna. You're in the Smallville Medical Center. How are you feeling now?"

"You got my name right."

Well, that was awkward. Better start again.

"I feel weird, but I'll be better soon. I'm sorry, who are you?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

Yeah, that was a better response.

The man held out his hand to me. "Lex Luthor."

I stared at his hand and looked him in the eye, thinking up an excuse to use. "Sorry, my hands are a little numb, but I am pleased to meet you. Wait, how does a person like you come to be in Smallville? Also, how'd you know my name?"

Mr Luthor half smiled and retracted his hand. "Smallville's been my home for some years now. Forgive me, but I went through your bag to find some identification for the hospital. Do you remember anything that happened?"

"Yeah, I remember everything till I blacked out. Thank-you, thank-you so much. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't shown up," I said, feeling like 'thank-you' was inadequate to what I wanted to express, but there was no other words to be used.

"Haven't heard a 'thank-you' in a while. I'm just glad you're okay," he said and inhaled deeply. "Your parents are coming back from Metropolis so they'll be here in about an hour."

I frowned. "How did the hospital get their new numbers?"

"No, I went through your phone, too, to find your parents' numbers. That reminds me: put a lock on your phone," he smiled.

At that I laughed. "I'll get right on it, but maybe for times like these I shouldn't."

The door opened and a middle aged, dark haired man with glasses and a medical coat walked in. "Hello, Miss Shaw, I'm Doctor Robson," he said, coming over to me. "Can you just move on up to the end of the bed, please? Mr Luthor could you please leave? Thank-you."

Mr Luthor and I did what he asked, and then he stood in front of me. "Just need to check a couple of things. Keep your eyes open, please," he said, getting out a light and shining it in my eyes. "Good, good," he murmured and then pushed down on my fingernails, seeing how long they turned from white to pink again. "Hmm, okay. Just gonna check your blood pressure now."

Dr Robson went over to the bench beside the bed and got the blood pressure reader thing—no idea what it's called, put the band on my arm and let it get tighter on me until it got a reading. He tsked before replying. "You have low blood pressure, a little too low for my liking, Miss Shaw, but apart from that, nothing. Has this fainting ever happened to you before?"

I nodded. "Yes, a few times before."

"Did you seek medical advice for it?"

"Yes, but there wasn't anything wrong with me. There weren't any other problems; everything was normal before and after the fainting. I'm perfectly fine, doctor," I sighed.

"Well, just in case, I'd like to do a blood test, just to see if your past doctors haven't missed anything serious. I've got to go now but when your parents come, please, call me back."

"Thanks," I said, and watched him go out the door.

Mr Luthor, who had been standing quietly outside the door, slowly came back into the room and over to me. "This happened to you before?"

"Yes—well, no, I mean, not like this. Huh…you heard that didn't you? Well, I can say this is the first time I've collapsed from being…you know," I paused. "What did you tell the police?"

"I haven't called them yet. What does it matter what I say to the police anyway? Are you in some sort of trouble?" He asked suspiciously, standing beside me.

I couldn't believe he'd assume that. "Me, trouble? That's funny. But, really, please, don't tell the police anything, I'm begging you. It's just…I don't like attention, Mr Luthor, this would be too much—and my parents and I've just moved here."

"I can't just forget you were attacked. How can you guarantee he won't come after you again?"

"He won't. You've done a good job scaring him off, haven't you? Plus, I'm not going anywhere near him. You don't have to worry about me, Mr Luthor," I said, and smiled slightly. Even I didn't convince myself.

"Acting brave will get you into trouble someday. I won't tell anyone but, if anything happens, or if you think something may happen, then I'll have to."

"What did you tell the hospital then?"

He put his hands in his pockets. "I told them that I found you unconscious."

Never had I been more relieved. "Good, thank-you so much. I'm sorry for putting you in this situation."

He squinted his eyes at me. "Why weren't you in school?"

"I was, but I left…I felt sick," I explained.

He broke out into a small chuckle. "You felt sick? Well, you ended up in the right place. Why didn't you drive home or call someone to pick you up? You could have at least stayed in the nurse's office until the end of the day."

"I don't know how to drive and my parents work in Metropolis—for Luthor Corp, as a matter of fact. I didn't go to the nurse's office 'cause I knew I'd be better off at home," I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Alright," he nodded and checked his watch. "I've got to go, call me if you need me. Also, please call me 'Lex'."

Before I could say my goodbyes, he left. A minute later, the man who made me sick came into my room. He walked over to me, but I didn't feel sick anymore.

"What happened back there?! What did you do to me?" I asked angrily.

He seemed surprised I delved into it right away. "Nothing. I was about to ask you the same thing, actually. What happened to you? What's your name?"

"My name is Danna, and I just fainted is all. What's your name again?"

"Clark, Clark Kent," he said and put out his hand, but I couldn't shake it.

"I can't touch you; it's _the thing_, you know?" I replied and he put his hand back. "We're both different, I can tell. Well, I know what people are feeling and thinking when I touch them. The drawback is that their emotions kick my ass if I'm in contact with them for too long, so I faint. Oh, right, and I'm telepathic, though it's kinda one-way. There, now you know."

Clark seemed very interested in my story now. "Three questions now. Were you exposed to meteor rocks at all? Have you lived in Smallville all your life? And how long have you had your powers?"

"No, I only just moved here three days ago from Chicago. Meteor rocks—don't think I've ever been near them, or _heard _about them before, and I've had this since I was thirteen."

He seemed puzzled yet almost excited. "Where were you born?"

I shrugged. "Adopted, so no idea."

"Adopted…?" He muttered, but to himself, like he couldn't believe it. "Your adoptive parents know?"

"Of course. Wait, what can _you_ do? You have everything on me and I have nothing on you."

He held out his hand. "See for yourself."

"If I faint, wake me up and don't tell a soul I did, okay?" I asked and he nodded.

I took a deep breath and barely even grazed his fingers before I retracted my hand. I had been blocked by something and now I was seeing stars as a result.

"You're bleeding!" I heard Clark say, and he pressed a tissue to my nose.

I looked at him clearly now and rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I think it's because you jammed me. I can't see a thing!"

"Maybe it's because we're both different types of…different."

"Well, can you at least tell me _what_ you are?"

"Not yet; I don't even know what you are," he said with almost a painful look, but then he looked at me with realisation. "I think I know someone who might though. See me tomorrow after school; I live on the farm at the edge of town, just off Fisher Road; Kent Farm."

Before I had the chance to reply, he was out the door. "Fuck this…"

My parents came a little while later to take me home, they were worried about me, but I didn't tell them what really happened; they would freak. I just made some lame excuse that I was feeling just a little off today with the _stress_ of being at a new school, which they believed. Funnily enough, no one told them it was Lex Luthor who brought me to the hospital; they just thought some random found me, and I wasn't the one to spoil the illusion anytime soon. It was best they not know anyway.

When I went to bed I couldn't help thinking that, in the space of a day, I had spilled my guts to a guy who was kinda like me, and had been rescued by a billionaire. What hell would I be in for tomorrow?

**Clark's POV **

I called John Jones before I even left the hospital; he would know about her if she was an alien like me.

"Clark? Is something wrong?" He asked.

"I need to speak with you. Can you meet me in the barn in five minutes? It's urgent."

"Of course; I'll be there in two."

After that I used my speed to get to the barn and wait there till he came. He arrived two minutes later.

"Tell me what happened," he said, putting his hands on his hips.

I started pacing. "I met a girl today. I saw her when I was speaking at the high school, and when I came on stage, she made me feel…I don't know, it was like Kryptonite but not."

"Go on," he said, sitting down on a bale of hay.

"Well, I was going to talk with her but she left the building. I ran out after her after my speech, but by then she had fainted, and Lex Luthor was taking her to the hospital. I spoke with her after Lex left her room and she told me everything. Listen to this: she's adopted and her powers came about when she was thirteen. She told me she knows what people feel and think when she touches them. Above all, John, she says she's never been exposed to meteor rocks. Is she like us?"

He stood up and nodded. "She's a Cosijan; the neighbours of the Kryptonians. All their powers come from their minds, whereas your race on Krypton had none since they did not have the yellow sun. Cosijans and Kryptonians would intermarry frequently as well. Taking a Cosijan bride was very popular, not just because of the strong unions they made, but also because Cosijan women are more powerful than the males of their kind."

I frowned at him. "There's more, isn't there?"

"Jor-El was a kind of ambassador to Cosija, and found the populace to be good and honest. But not everyone shared his enthusiasm for them. They were so powerful yet did not exhibit one sign of hostility, they would only defend themselves if absolutely necessary," he paused, and looked almost sad. "But Zod created a defence against their psychic powers and then he and his army wiped out almost all of them and every child your race had with them. You see, Clark, they are as weak as humans, and Zod did not like the idea of them being the dominant species to Kryptonians. I didn't want to tell you about them before this as I've searched many a planet, Clark, and the only living Cosijans I have found are elderly males."

"What's your point?" I asked, now suspicious of the look he gave me.

"Clark, if you paired up with that Cosijan woman, both you and your offspring would be unstoppable. Protecting Earth could never be easier."

I shook my head and walked past him. "She's a girl, John, not a woman. And I've been doing just fine on my own."

"I just fear that one day even _your_ supreme skills will not be enough," he confessed, walking over to me. "Careful, Clark. I'm especially worried since I heard the name 'Lex Luthor' come out of your mouth when talking about her."

"I'm worried about that, too, and that's why I'm keeping an eye out," I said and started pacing again. "Are Cosijans trustworthy?"

"Yes, Clark, they are; there's a certain honour that they all have that makes them the perfect secret keepers. Even though you two would be a perfect match, for now be her friend, and let me meet her soon. I'll see you later," he replied and walked out of the barn.

I sighed. How is she going to take the news that she is an alien?


	3. Chapter 3

I went to school the next day and everything seemed normal. I dressed in a floral printed maxi dress, Roman sandals and a denim jacket, just perfect for the warm weather. My parents called the school and explained why I ran out of class—that I was stressed and sick—and so I got out of a detention. Billy avoided me all day, and even if he passed me, he would take a quick glance at me and keep his eyes to the floor. I felt safer, knowing that I had someone powerful to call on in case it ever happened again; Lex had texted me his number while I was in hospital. My homework was done at lunch time because of me avoiding the cafeteria where Billy had his lunch in, and so by the end of the day I felt free, but also worried since I was meeting Clark.

Just as I finished walking down the steps of the school, a Lamborghini rolled up as I was about to start walking to Clark's. I walked down to it and peered through the open passenger window.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hop in, I'm taking you home," Lex said, his arm draped around the passenger seat.

I smiled, and looked around at everyone staring at me. "I'm not going home, I have to meet someone."

He persisted. "I'll take you then. I'm not gonna let you walk alone."

I paused and sighed, not knowing what to do. "I don't know…"

"I won't take 'no' for an answer," he said, smiling.

"You sure..? Well, okay," I said, opening the door and sitting down. "Thank-you."

"I like your outfit," he said, making me blush, and pulled out of the school and into the main road. "Alright, who's this friend your meeting? Where do they live?"

"Clark Kent; he said his farm's off Fisher Road? Do you know it?"

Lex looked at me oddly for a moment and then he was back to his calm old self. "I know where it is. So, how do you know Clark?"

"I just met him yesterday at the hospital. I ran out of the auditorium to be sick and he must have noticed I was missing, so he tracked me down to see if I was alright," I said, only half-lying.

"Clark's like that. Why are you visiting him today then? Hasn't he seen that you're fine?"

I quickly thought of something. "Actually, I wanted to meet him and find out about journalism. I wasn't really concentrating on his speech yesterday, so I need to ask questions to catch-up. You know Clark?"

He looked over at me. "Yeah, we used to be friends."

"Used to? What happened?"

"He doesn't trust people. I wanted to be his confidant but he shut me out."

"I'm sorry," I replied glumly.

"You make it sound like someone died," he joked, turning into the driveway of the Kent farm. "Don't worry about it, Danna."

"Sure," I started, taking off my seatbelt. "Thank-you for the ride, Lex."

"You're welcome. Do you need a ride home?" He asked when I was out of the car.

I spoke through the window. "Clark can give me a ride home."

Before he drove off he smirked and said: "Call me if he can't; he's not the most reliable person in the world."

I found Clark waiting for me outside the farm's barn and walked with me to his loft inside.

"So," I began, sitting down on the couch he had there. "Are you going to tell me about yourself now?"

He sat down next to me and sighed. "I come from a planet called 'Krypton' and I have powers like you, but mine are all physical."

"So you're an alien…am I one too?"

"Yes. You are a Cosijan and have psychic powers. Your race was wiped out, unfortunately. I don't know how you got to Earth but it's lucky we found each other. I'm sorry you had to find out like this, but it's best you know."

"That was not _at all_ what I suspected," I smirked. "Thanks for telling me about it."

"Are you okay? You've taken this rather lightly…" He asked, putting a hand on my covered forearm.

"You just validated my theory of being so different, that I _must_ have come from outer space. But I'm not gonna regard myself as an alien because this world is all I've known, and I am apart of it. There is nothing alien about me apart from my powers. Now, is there anything else I should know?"

"Stay away from Lex Luthor."

"What?"

"Don't go near him."

"No way. I mean, he's nice to me. I owe him my life, too."

"You don't owe him anything, believe me."

I frowned at him and took a deep breath. "No, I do, but you wouldn't understand. He told me you were friends but that you had some….How do I say this? 'Intimacy issues'…? Just because you don't like him, doesn't mean you can put your opinions in my mind. I like him and that's that."

"No, you don't understand, he's not a good person. Do not, under any circumstances, tell him your secret or mine."

I stood up and looked back at him. "Why would I tell him about you for? It's not his business."

"Thank-you, Danna. Do you need a ride home?"

"Yes, thank-you."

**No one's POV **

She smiled at him one last time, her pony tail swaying in the slight breeze. "Clark can give me a ride home."

He took his foot off he brake and said, "Call me if he can't; he's not the most reliable person in the world."

As soon as Danna had become nothing but a dot in his rear vision mirror, Lex Luthor whipped out his phone. He thought she had been nothing but a pretty damsel in distress wearing a flattering sundress yesterday, but now with her going to visit Clark Kent, it was clear she was something more.

"I need information on a Danna Shaw—D-A-double N-A; she's seventeen and moved to Smallville from Chicago. I want everything on her; adoption, school and medical records, everything little thing. Bring me the results tonight."

**Danna's POV**

My parents came home two hours after I did, and we ate spaghetti and salad. We didn't talk much at the dinner table, but we were courteous, asking how each other's days were and the like. Janine and David Shaw, my adoptive parents, at fifty-four years of age still acted like hip thirty-something-year-olds. I have a theory they were hippies once but then they got sucked into the corporate game. Still cool people, though.

"How was work?" I asked them after I took a sip of water.

"Well, we got a raise," Mom said, and it sounded like she couldn't believe it and didn't even want it.

I immediately suspected Lex. "That's weird. Do you know why?"

"No," Dad shrugged. "Just said we were doing a good job."

"Well, that's great then!" I said, a little too upbeat.

"After five days? Come on," Mom said, raising her wine glass. "They're just gonna push us into doing extra hours and public holidays. How did you go with school today? Didn't give you any grief about that 'careers day' thing, did they?"

"No, no, they didn't, it was a good day. Nothing out of the ordinary," I replied, and I should have told them about Lex, but I just didn't.

"I'm glad to hear it. Any new friends?"

"Uh, kind of…his name's Clark. He's a cool guy."

Dad looked at me proudly. "Good girl, I knew you'd do it! Does he have friends he could introduce you to?"

"I don't know yet, Dad. Not having friends isn't the end of the world."

"I know, pumpkin," he said, comforting me…until he ruined it. "But it does mean I'm expecting perfect grades in the meantime."

**No one's POV **

"Mr Luthor," the suit said as he walked into the parlour, holding a file.

Not another word was spoken as the suit handed Lex the life story of Danna Shaw. He waited until the suit left the room to open it.

Abandoned at approximately three to four months of age out the front of Saint Anthony Hospital, November 10th 1995.

Adopted four months later by Janine and David Shaw.

No detentions, suspensions or expulsions on her school record, the perfect student.

Won the third, fifth and sixth grade spelling bees at Williams Elementary School.

Worked at a bookstore and volunteered at the school library.

Normal dental and medical complaints until her thirteenth year; she fainted six times, with no explanation, all in one week.

All visits to doctors stop soon after.

That was it? No, it couldn't be. There had to be something incriminating than just not visiting the doctor in four years, something out of the ordinary that connected her to Clark. More surveillance had to be done, that's one thing Lex was certain of.


End file.
